


петли

by tunnenbery



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Knitting, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunnenbery/pseuds/tunnenbery
Summary: - Мы вязать собрались, - поправляет его Дэвид и берет в руки свои спицы. – Я научу тебя.





	петли

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [stitches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019034) by [starlight_sugar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_sugar/pseuds/starlight_sugar). 



Развалившийся за столом Макс не поднимает глаз ни когда Дэвид заходит в столовую, ни когда тот садится рядом с ним. Однако он все-таки удосуживается посмотреть, когда Дэвид бросает на стол пряжу и вязальные спицы.

\- Это что за хуйня? – говорит Макс, выражая что-то среднее между отвращением и любопытством. – Ты вязать собрался?

\- _Мы_ вязать собрались, - поправляет его Дэвид и берет в руки свои спицы. – Я научу тебя.

\- Нахуй иди.

Он сдерживает вырывающееся на автомате "следи за языком, Макс". Сейчас не время. Вместо этого он ровным, не таким бодрым, как обычно, голосом говорит:

\- Макс, возьми спицы.

\- Даешь мне острые предметы? – Макс озадаченно смотрит на него. – А еще предполагалось, что ты у нас ответственный.

\- Ты можешь использовать острые предметы ровно до тех пор, пока делаешь это строго по назначению. – Дэвид указывает своими спицами на те, что предназначаются Максу. – Возьми их в руки, и я покажу тебе, как правильно держать.

Макс несколько секунд сверлит его злобным взглядом, но в итоге берет со стола спицы, потому что, должно быть, решает, что сопротивляться нет смысла. Дэвид соврет, если скажет, что не испытывает мстительной гордости.

\- Держи их как карандаши, - говорит он и смотрит, как Макс неловко вертит спицы в руках. Они у него короче и сделаны из дерева, а не из металла. Это не столько потому, что Максу нельзя доверить металлические спицы, сколько из-за сентиментальной ценности; не то чтобы он когда-нибудь скажет мальчику об этом. Макс тогда, наверно, спицы вообще выкинет. – Вот так, молодец.

\- Тебе донимать больше некого? – огрызается Макс. – Ты не можешь просто оставить меня здесь одного?

Дэвид игнорирует его выпады. На данный момент, это, наверно, наилучшее решение.

\- Возьми себе пряжи, - говорит он и подает пример, взяв свою. Макс не шевелится. Дэвид вздыхает. – Макс.

\- Ты опускаешься все ниже, - объявляет Макс, но таки берет в руки пряжу. – В своей великой борьбе за то, чтобы мне на самом деле не было насрать, ты меня вязать заставляешь. Гордишься собой?

Дэвид размотал немного своей пряжи.

\- Сделай петельку, примерно в шести дюймах [около 15 см] от конца, – он завязывает петлю, а затем кидает взгляд на Макса.

\- Вот ты как раз из тех чудил, которые в свое свободное время будут вязать, - ворчит Макс, пока делает петлю. Дэвид продевает одну из своих спиц в петельку и смотрит, чтоб Макс сделал то же. – В смысле, серьезно, у тебя же здесь лучшие условия для тусовок на природе, разве не об этом типа твои влажные мечты?

\- Сейчас я покажу тебе, как набирать петли. Смотри внимательно.

\- Я не обязан ни на что смотреть.

Дэвид вздыхает.

\- Это будет единственным занятием, что я могу тебе предложить, на всю неделю. Если тебе оно не нравится, пожалуйста, можешь делать что хочешь.

\- О, так это лагерь недели? – Макс закатывает глаза. – Знаешь, родители не записывали меня в лагерь вязания.

Дэвид знает. Формально, родители Макса не записывали того ни в какой лагерь вообще, только в лагерь «выпроваживания этого ребенка из нашего дома». Макс обижен. Задача Дэвида – сделать так, чтобы он обижался чуть меньше.

\- Всего одно занятие на всю неделю, - многозначительно повторяет он. – Сегодня только понедельник, Макс, это единственное, что я попрошу тебя попробовать.

Макс шумно вздыхает, и Дэвид ухмыляется. Макс тычет в него пальцем:

\- Убери это улыбчивое дерьмо.

\- Ничего я не уберу, - чопорно говорит Дэвид и берет свою пряжу. – Делай то же, что и я, ладно?

У Макса уходит десять минут и куча ругательств на то, чтобы получить четырнадцать неровных, в некотором смысле уродливых петель на своей спице. Он с ненавистью сморит на них.

\- Отстойная пряжа, отстойные спицы, это все бессмысленно.

\- Теперь тебе нужно держать спицу с петлями в левой руке.

\- А если я левша? Что тогда?

\- Я левша, и я делаю так, - Дэвид говорит так спокойно, что Макс непроизвольно вздрагивает и устремляет взгляд на него. – Вязать просто, Макс, тебе понравится. Бери другую спицу.

Макс берет другую спицу.

\- Я делаю это только затем, чтобы потом не нужно было еще чем-либо заниматься на этой неделе.

\- Ничего другого я от тебя и не ожидал, Макс, - соглашается Дэвид. Макс подозрительно смотрит на него, но Дэвид просто продевает спицу в первую петельку. – Делай вот так.

Макс повторяет его действие.

\- Это глупо.

Дэвид оборачивает пряжу между спиц.

\- Теперь делай вот так.

\- Нет, в самом деле, - говорит Макс, пока оборачивает таким же образом свою пряжу, а после смотрит, как Дэвид вытягивает новую петлю. – Ты сейчас мог чем угодно заниматься. Лагерь может буквально быть в огне, там может быть ядерная бомба, которая вот-вот взорвется, а ты будешь сидеть здесь и пытаться заставить меня что-то связать. Ты вообще когда-нибудь задумываешься о бесполезности своих действий? Потому что я вот думаю об этом прямо сейчас.

Дэвид мурлычет себе под нос и продолжает провязывать ряд, причем делает это не быстрее Макса. Он уверен, мальчик не понимает, что копирует Дэвида: неуклюже, но последовательно.

\- Действительно мило с твоей стороны пытаться заставить меня меньше ненавидеть эту сраную дыру, - продолжает Макс, провязывая свою пятую петлю. – Единственная проблема в том, что я уже ненавижу ее так сильно, что переход от полной ненависти к возможности лишь мельком заметить одну единственную неотстойную вещь в этом месте особой погоды не сделает. Это по-прежнему совершенно глупо, а ты со своими попытками ебаный идиот.

\- Умение вязать полезный навык, - говорит Дэвид, хотя сам уже догадывается, что Макс не согласится. – У тебя больше никогда не закончатся шарфы.

\- Я не ношу шарфы, - огрызается Макс, начиная девятую петлю. – Как и шапки или свитера, или любое другое подобное дерьмо. Это буквально самая бессмысленная хрень, которой ты когда-либо пытался учить меня , а ты пытался учить меня клингонскому.

Фактически это правда, хотя Дэвид не так уж сильно старался. Он просто дал Максу клингонский словарь и поручил выучить несколько слов. Он до сих пор время от времени находит по всей территории лагеря выдранные страницы той несчастной книги.

\- Вязание важнее клингонского, - говорит он. – Ты можешь делать вещи для своих друзей, которые носят шапки и свитера!

\- Мои друзья достаточно умны, чтобы не носить шапки и свитера, - говорит Макс. – И сейчас середина лета, так что никому они не нужны. А еще-

Он прерывается, опустив взгляд на пустую спицу.

\- Закончились.

Дэвид улыбается так широко, насколько хватает смелости.

\- Вот ты и провязал свой первый ряд.

\- Ну охуеть теперь.

\- Значит сейчас меняешь руки вот так, - Дэвид меняет местами спицы в руках. – И делаешь то же снова.

Макс неверяще таращится.

\- Ты просто делаешь одно и то же раз за разом?

\- Можно использовать разные петли и схемы, но повторять здесь приходится много.

\- В чем тогда смысл?

\- Снятие стресса, - не думая отвечает Дэвид. Взгляд Макса становится еще более неверящим, и Дэвид вдруг жалеет, что сказал это. Он здесь для того, чтобы быть Максу вожатым, сияющим маяком, озаряющим все то, чем лагерь Кэмпбелл должен быть, а не кем-то, кому нужно снимать стресс. Тем не менее, он не дрогнул. – Иногда нужно просто чем-нибудь занять руки.

После долгой паузы Макс говорит:

\- Ты мне отвратителен, как отвратительно и вязание.

\- Я никуда не денусь, пока у тебя не будет двадцати рядов.

_\- Двадцати?_

\- Время пролетает незаметно, когда вяжешь, - говорит Дэвид. – Вяжи быстро.

Макс зло таращится на него.

\- Это же детский труд, не так ли? Ты хочешь, чтобы у всех в лагере были шарфы, поэтому используешь меня для их производства.

\- Двадцать рядов, - повторяет Дэвид. А если Макс решит продолжить вязать после двадцати, что ж, Дэвид не собирается его останавливать.

\- Детский труд, - снова говорит Макс, но начинает вязать, на этот раз с немного большей сосредоточенностью. Дэвид улыбается своим мыслям и возвращается к собственному вязанию.

#

В конце лета Макс оставляет после себя записку, в которой просто говорится: "Нахуй пошел, это мое теперь". Дэвид моментально понимает, что имеются в виду спицы – он собирался отдать Максу другую пару, может, просто подсунув тайком в палатку, как он поступал с пряжей последний месяц, но у него не было запасных спиц. Макс уже заполучил первую пару, которой раньше вожатый пользовался всегда; Дэвид не мог подобным образом отказаться и от другой пары, зная, что ее никогда не вернут.

Его не удивляет то, что Макс продолжает вязать. Некоторым детям просто нужно делать хоть что-нибудь, лишь бы оставаться занятыми, а вязание приятное и монотонное. Может, Макс поищет в интернете схемы и продолжит вязать после окончания лагеря. Может и нет, но это же Макс. Ничего нельзя сказать наверняка.

Дэвид берет записку, прячет ее в карман, и решает, что, возможно, стоит, когда он в следующий раз увидит мистера Кэмпбелла, предложить лагерь вязания. Просто на случай, если какой-нибудь ребенок захочет повязать.


End file.
